The Simpsons: Homer's Chocolate Stand
Have you ever wondered why the legendary Simpsons character chocolate was never seen after season 2? Well, here's why. Legend has it that there is a banned Simpsons episode called "Homer's Chocolate Stand" that was aired once in Argentina, but nowhere else due to being incredibly disturbing. I was part of a forum called DSRGF. We were on the lookout for discovering lost media. I remember scouring the internet for the bann ed episode, but I had to give up after 5 minutes because I had finally admitted defeat. One day, I was searching up pictures of origami swans when I saw a link for a website called Simpson.COM. I had to check it out. When the page loaded, it was black, with only a poor quality photo of Homer Smiling and a Link saying "Download Free Simpsons Episodes!!!!1!!!" I was a bit skeptical, but I chose to do it. When it started downloading, my compootpoot screamed in agony. "STOP DOWNLOADING THIS PLEASE" My cumpooter said. I just restarted it. When it was back on, I watched the file. This is what it was. The Episode The episode starts with the normal intro, but, just when they are about to be done saying "The Simpsons" it cuts off and jumps to Marge making breakfast. Then it cut to Homer in bed. He woke up and said enthusiasticly "Todays a Monday! I'm going back to bed" The music was and ungodly mixture of Melodica, Bass, and Maracas. Morge came up to his room. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIE MONDAYS ARENT THAT BAD" "Shut the crap up my beautiful wife." Marge then falls down the stairs, for about 2 minutes. After 2 minutes, it cuts back to Homer, where he says "Heack it, I'm going to make this insignificant Monday a memorable one!" As he runs into the stairs, doing some sick Sonic Adventure style Rail Grinding, getting splinters ALL OVER HIMSELF. He sits down with his kids when Maggie shatters into pieces. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIE BREKKIE IS REDDIE" Their breakfast is Oran Berry Pancakes and egg. "Dada can i do the skate today" bort exclaims. "No" and Homer starts chocking Barto like he usually does, but, he was doing it to the point that HE KILLED HIM. Lisa was still motionless. Homre then takes barto's shortos and eats them. He then goes outside to say high to neighbor. "Diddly Biddly Plabbly Bdkjhfknoifuhbmdmxksj" Ned said. "Gome Mome a lawn" (I couldn't quite make out what he said) horme said. "K" Nad pushed his favrite lavender lawnmower. Homr got Lawn CLippings ALL OVER HIMSELF. Lisa was still motionless. Miffed, he walked back to his house when he said "I know what i'll do! I'll open a chocolate stand!" He slowly placed it on the ground, and waited for a customer. Mrs. Crapabble askes for sum chocolate. He scoots over on his invisible scooter over to Merge. "HEY, MAAAAAARGE! IT'S SATURDAAAAAAAY!" "OH NO HOMIE NOT SATURDAY" mARGE screams out, dramatically, and cinematicly, as she turned into a chocolate statue. Lisa was still motionless. Homie takes Marges middle finger and gives it to Mrs. Caprbaple. She found it delicious. Soon, every citizen of Springfield was clamoring for some chocolate, when Homer took the slightly melted chocolate marge, and threw it at all of the hungry citizens. Lisa was still motionless. It zoomed into all of the faces that were devouring Marge the Choclate woman. The camera panned over to Homer where he said "Would you like some chocolate?" and the file closed itself. I watched a bunch of Youtube Videos then. I could of uploaded the episode, but I'm too lazy to. I soon realized the file renamed itself to "DONTLOOKBACK.AVI". Naturally, I looked back. There was a chocolate bar. and lisa was still motionless Written by LemonMouthTheCat Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:Shok ending Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE